This invention relates to fibre optics, particularly to fail-safe mechanical fibre-optic switching devices, fibre optic displays, and integrated systems of fibre optic control.
The invention thus relates to the precise control of electrical and electronic devices and systems by non-electric means, the said non-electric means being connected solely by optical fibres to the device or system being controlled. The said non-electric means, consisting of both fibre optic switches and displays, are integrated together with the said optical fibres and appropriate electronics to form systems having complete, electrically remote, control consoles.
Such electrically inert and electrically remote control consoles will have important advantages in a number different environmental conditions: wetness, high electrical noise, or the explosive atmosphere found in many industrial situations. Each of these conditions eliminates or makes very expensive the use of electrical control consoles. While it is true that pneumatic controls can be used, these are bulky, have more moving parts, and require considerable complexity to convey much precise information accurately.
It is an object of the present invention to provide systems which can do this much more simply by fibre optic means.